


Summer Past

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Clary and Simon talk about the first day of Summer when they were younger.





	Summer Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

Clary looked bonfires. She wasn't sure why, but they made her more relax. She loved listening to the sound of crackling wood.  
   
Clary smiled as she remembered that her and Simon always built a bonfire on the first day of Summer Break. “Hey, Simon remember when you almost burned your house on fire?”  
   
Simon chuckled. “I do. You were part of the problem though.”  
   
Clary gasp, “How?”  
   
“You threw your enter English textbook into the bonfire.” Simon reminded her.  
   
“Oh, yeah. At least I didn't throw my whole backpack into said fire.” Clary looked over at Isabelle and Jace who seemed to also be remembering a childhood memory. “A lot has changed since then.”   
   
“Yeah, but I'm glad it has.”  
   
“Me too. Expect we still start way too many fires.”


End file.
